


4 times across the Multiverse Alex and Lena were not meant to come together… and the 1 time when they finally did.

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Lena Luthor, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Just like the title says!PS: This might not really deserve the Graphic Deceptions of Violence, but I wanted to warn.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	4 times across the Multiverse Alex and Lena were not meant to come together… and the 1 time when they finally did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting one! Oddly, the first three came easily, despite the dark nature of 1 & 3\. It turned out that I'd even nailed quite a few of the provided prompts, which was nice. Both 4 & 5 are intended as intros to a larger tale, but as always, I'm at the mercy of the Muses!
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 1- Someone is living a lie! AND, Lena and Alex are enemies.  
> 2- Lena never went to live with the Luthors.  
> 3- Dystopian Resistance AND, Who dies first?  
> 4- Tattoos/piercings. (Example: Tattoo Artist. One or both of them have secret tattoos/piercings.  
> 5- Nope, this one is all me. Just meet-cute fluff, because, well, ME.

\---- 1 ----

It was days like this that Alex half-missed her party girl days. But she had worked hard to clean herself up and live up to her potential. There would be no screwing that up.

From nearby her cluttered office, Alex could hear her father talking to someone as they approached.

"It makes sense to base operations in National City, what with that little population of aliens holed up there."

Alex sighed to herself. She didn't understand why her dad hated the aliens so much. It seemed like they were mostly just refugees who wanted to be left alone, though with the way the media painted the whole issue, Jeremiah wasn't the only one to want them gone. The divide in politics and morality were getting more and more obvious in the Danvers household.

"Oh I can assure you that there are ways to… influence how the chips will fall, Doctor Danvers," a woman's voice replied, smooth and cool. That brought Alex's head up, as much for the words as the smoky tone. "While I refuse to follow my brother's extremist tactics, I have my own means to assist humanity."

Alex could almost hear the 'whether they like it or not' in that cool, calculated voice.

With a sudden cold clarity, Alex realized that she should have gotten out while she could. If what sounded like dastardly plans were true, there might not be an escape now. 

The footsteps were close now, and Alex found she couldn't move, watching the wooden surface push inward to reveal her father's familiar frame and a woman about her height. Impeccably dressed and startlingly beautiful, she was a cool and slick as a hungry snake and Alex swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she was impressed or terrified of this big predator in their small pond.

"My daughter, Alex," Jeremiah was saying proudly. "A chip off the old block."

Lena Luthor, because Alex recognized her from photos, raised an eyebrow and barely inclined her head in greeting. And just like that, Alex was dismissed, Lena returning her attention to where Jeremiah's proud smile was falling.

"Shall we get on with this then?"

And with that, they were gone, leaving Alex feeling like she could breathe again. Tonight it was then. She would take what she could carry and go.

\---- 2 ----

Ugh, Alex hated being the rookie. Burning herself up at school would be less humiliating. And this lying to Kara and everyone else in her life about what she was doing now? It was way worse than Director Henshaw had made it out to be. Worse than the 12 hour days of training that made her body ache in memory, both fresh and days, weeks, months old. The guy was a brutal taskmaster.

But she was advancing along more quickly than she would have ever believed.

A sudden flicker of motion had Alex's newly-honed reflexes tensing up, twisting her body to grab the incoming attack.

Which turned out to be a laughing brunette nearly tripping over her feet and into Alex. Something bounced off the agent's shoulder; round, flat and florescent pink.

"Ach! So sorry!" the stranger was half-shouting in an accented voice, nearly dragging Alex to the grass in her clumsiness.

Fingers caught up in a sweater and scarf so voluminous they could have fit both of them and half the DEO in the mass, Alex could only grip tight. She was pretty sure that was an upper arm in her right hand. She hoped it was. Either that or she was groping a stranger.

She was red-faced from more than just the chill in the air when the woman finally righted herself, tossing back the wild, wind-tossed mess of dark hair.

"Sorry again. Can't keep my feet under me, even with their being attached!"

Alex had no idea where the thought of, 'god, she's gorgeous,' even came from, but it was true. The woman was striking, with chiseled features and shocking, pale green eyes that seemed to glow in the winter sunshine. Every thought of guard duty and following her orders flew out of Alex's head and she had no idea where the dopey grin on her face even came from.

And there was something in the stranger's smile, something Alex didn't understand.

But it tugged at her, left her breathless.

Robbed of her voice, Alex only shook her head, too aware of the woman's hands on her arm and hip. Time seemed to have slowed, caught in those green eyes, that wide smile, leaving Alex all the more confused.

Only nearby feminine laughter snapped them both out of it.

Their audience was another woman, clearly the previous model to Alex's new pal, but with flaming red hair. The resemblance was uncanny.

When the grown-haired model closer to her own age went to speak, they both jumped when a deep, male voice bellowed thunderously from the middle distance.

"Agent! Is there a reason you are playing frisbee with the locals?"

"Crap," Alex squeaked, shaking off the weird brain fog that had scrambled her as best she could. "My boss. I gotta…"

The woman nodded, but extricating themselves from the accidental embrace proved to be a giggle-inducing mess. The culprit turned out to be a patch of velcro on Alex's sleeve, caught in the fibers of the sweater. Still, even with Director Henshaw's displeasure radiating out at her like a spotlight, Alex found herself loathe to leave.

"I should…"

"Thank you," the stranger said softly, the not-quite-an-English accent making the words seem exotic somehow. "For catching me."

Abruptly, Alex bent to grab the hot pink frisbee, holding it out to be taken in the stranger's elegant hands.

"Good to run into you." 

she sounded like an idiot and knew it, but something in that sweet expression made her act like a fool. It was baffling.

"I gotta…" she stammered helplessly and took a few backward steps, gesturing at an increasingly annoyed Henshaw. That grin was pure delight, barely hidden behind a raised hand, the giggle nearly audible.

Stumbling over her own boots finally made Alex turn and double-time it in the direction of her boss, hearing the stranger yell, "Mum! I've got it!"

There was more to the exchange, but it was not-English gibberish to Alex. Still there was something suggestive to be inferred from tone alone. 

And as she walked away, Alex kept looking back, feeling that she had missed something important.

\---- 3 ----

The sound of gunfire was loud in her ears, terrifying and familiar. Around her was the carnage of the final days of humanity. Everyone she knew had already fallen, left to add to the stench there was no escape from, their bodies returning to the earth.

Alex had been the last to fall, her eyes still crazed from the losses, from watching her sister thrown down from the skies for the last time, from watching the world die around them. But, in the end, even her indomitable drive could not save her and she finally lay at peace in the smoke and noise of battle.

Sobbing quietly for the last connection to sanity, Lena touched her cooling skin a last time, closed those dull eyes against the violence she would never have to witness again. There would be one last stand for the last Luthor where she would do what she could, because that was all she had ever wanted to do.

Then she too would return her flesh and bones to the Earth they had lost.

\---- 4 ----

The buzzing tattoo gun was only a hairsbreadth from Alex's soft skin when Sam burst in. Cursing softly, Lena pulled back and glared at her partner.

"Sorry, sorry, but you need to come see this. Now. It's about your brother."

For a moment, Lena almost snapped at Sam. What the hell did she give a damn about that bastard?

But Sam's expression stopped her. She looked downright unnerved and a strange, cold feeling crept up Lena's spine. Something was wrong. And as she had officially divorced herself of her hated adopted name and legacy years ago, something _big_ had gone wrong.

It took real effort to school the cold fear in her belly and Lena had a lifetime of practice doing just that.

The ink was raw in Alex's skin, faint traces of blood speckled with the black. Dammit, she had really wanted to finish this, to maybe get to know the stranger under her hands.

But she lifted her hands and tools away, Alex levering herself up and looking over her shoulder. Oddly, there was a sense of connection there, of an empathy that hit Lena hard.

"I have to go," she heard herself say faintly. It felt like a stranger was speaking, a jarring sensation. "Apparently I have a family emergency. I'm gonna hand you over to my partner."

It was clear that there were words crowding Alex's throat, but she only nodded. The quiet sympathy in those expressive eyes made something in Lena lurch painfully… but not in a bad way exactly.

"You're in the best hands. It was her that taught me, not the other way around."

And with a lingering sense of missed opportunity, Lena walked away.

\---- +1 ----

Groaning for mercy, Lena flopped over onto her stomach and woozily praised her limbs for working even that small amount. Now her roiling stomach just needed to get with the program…

What the hell had happened?

There'd been a party… Lex barging in with his usual disregard to take over whatever… event had left her feeling like a sewer. His party-boy 'Pitbull of New York' lifestyle was exhausting at best, and dangerous at worst.

Right now, she felt about halfway between.

At least everything seemed intact, including this damn bra she hated and was going to toss into the Hudson. Honestly, you'd thing billions would at least get her a decent bra…

In the outside world, Lena brow furrowed.

Hudson.

The Hudson River. That led to Long Island Sound. That led to the ocean.

A boat.

No, not a boat. A sleek, gloriously beautiful ship to take her on a worldwide adventure of her own choosing.

She didn't dream that?

Not entirely convinced of her memories at the moment, Lena finally started paying attention to incoming stimuli. This bed was stupidly comfy and she might just lie here until the angels came for her. It was quiet and still around her, a largish space with some echo off of hard surfaces…

And the strangest sensation of movement.

With her brain firing back up now, Lena puzzled that one out. It was a faint sensation, like machinery humming away in the next room or the buzz of a busy server. And… and the slow, faint roll and pitch of a moving water vessel. 

Alarm blasted through her, burning off the worst of the drugging hangover, Lena's head shooting up. Despite the agonizing pain of the movement, she squinted into the glare of hazy sunshine and forced her limbs and inner ear to stop arguing and let her sit up, dammit! 

It was a really nice room, a soothing palette of neutrals and textures to please the eye. But she barely got a chance to take it in when there was a rattle of sound and someone was walking towards her on light, assertive feet.

No matter the rich surroundings, Lena held her breath in fear of the worst until she was joined by a stranger.

And attractive stranger whose neutral expression wreathed into a beautiful smile. The sort of smile that left a soul smiling back, just as Lena helplessly did.

"There she is," the handsome redhead said in a soft, melodic voice, soothing as a lullaby. "You ready for a little of the hair of the dog that bit you?"

It took a little waggle of the serving tray in her hands before Lena registered the thing even existing. Then she noticed the red, pulpy mass in the pitcher, along with springs of celery and a small container of ice.

She might have actually whimpered.

No, strike that, she whined for succor like a starving mongrel and the hot stranger's smile actually grew a millimeter. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Here you go."

With the smoothness of a dancer, the tray was set aside, a glass put in her hands and the pitcher tilted to pour a measure of the sort of medicine she needed desperately right now. Though the feel of the steadying hand cupped around hers was distracting…

Some dispassionate part of Lena's aching brain was glad there was no ice in the glass as she chugged the entire glass without coming up for air. Tart tomato and Worcestershire sauce was a glorious kick in the face, the liquid joy of it soothing her dry throat and empty stomach. The faint hint of good vodka a funky afternote would help kick down the hangover too. 

And that warm hand continued to steady her, which was just… really nice.

Another glassful had Lena feeling almost human again and she finally took a good look at her caretaker. The woman was built like an athlete, darkly reddish hair chopped into a playfully punky mop with an undercut face that did nice things to her jawline, and sparkling dark eyes with the sort of laugh lines that made Lena want to touch the softness of them.

Down girl.

She also seemed somehow… familiar?

"Have we met?" she croaked hoarsely and took another sip of bloody mary. Sheepishness was not at all the reaction expected.

"Yeah, kind of. I apologize for nearly throwing you off your own ship this morning. I didn't realize who you were."

"Okay, we'll have to come back to that because I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, but no, you seem familiar further back than whatever the past however long a time has passed."

Despite the confusing rush of words, the stranger seemed to pick up on the gist of them. She straightened up and pressed her hand to her chest. 

"Alex Danvers. Older sister to Kara Danvers and ship's captain formerly of your Aunt Cat and now you."

Lena had no idea where it came from, but she teased, "did Auntie Cat put you up to abduct me? Figures." Handsome Alex Danvers gave her an easy chuckle and Lena preened a bit at the reaction. "Okay, we'll come back to the info in your intro, but later. Is there really a ship? I didn't hallucinate that?"

"Come here."

For a moment, Lena simply looked at the offered hands, strong and steady. Well, she'd already drunk the magical elixir brought by this pretty stranger, might as well accept her fate. Putting her softer hands in those calloused ones gave Lena a pleasant jolt of connection as she was lightly tugged to unsteady feet. Then Alex turned to stand beside her, cradling Lena's hands in one of hers and putting a steadying arm around her. Like that, they shuffled over to what Lena was just realizing were windows, automatic shades lowered to bathe the room in a muted glow.

Alex shifted to touch a dark square on the deep window housing and the shades began to hum upward almost silently. Not that Lena heard them over her gasp of delight. Golden light sparkled across rippled water that led like a carpet to the gently undulating terrain of nearby headlands, large white houses speckled amidst the sand and trees.

"We're still in the sound," Alex said quietly. "In case there was anything anyone needed in the city before we set out."

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful scenery, Lena looked into the face of the stranger who felt like more.

"Where are we going?" she whispered and drank up the slow, warm smile.

"Anywhere you please."


End file.
